


Cherryberry Pillow Fort

by Spectascopes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Underfell, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Blueberry make a pillow fort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherryberry Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I love cherryberry so much like it's 90% of what I write lmfao
> 
> EDIT** just realized I spelled pillow wrong eff me

Blueberry hopped and ran about the house like a bee, dragging every cushion and blanket out and throwing them into a haphazard heap in the living room.

Apparently it was some sort of atrocity that Red had never made a pillow fort. He sighed and watched the other Sans gather all things soft and dispense them into the pile.

“Red! Go get the chairs from the table!” he said happily as he rounded the stairs again, Papyrus’s pillow in hand. 

“Why?” he asked from his position on the couch.

“We need them! They’re going to be the supporting beams of our fort. Actually- just bring the whole table!”

“Jesus, Blueberry, don’t you think this is a little extreme?”

“You’ve never made a pillow fort! You have to get the full experience.”

“I’m twenty two years old-”

“You’re never too old for a pillow fort!” he said, eyes alight with excitement that made Red’s lips tug up in a smile. He tossed Pap’s pillow into their building materials and hurried back upstairs. Red complied and went to go about dragging the table into the center of the room.

By the time Red got the table and chairs to their positions, Blueberry was coming down the stairs with his mattress in hand. He looked ready to fall over from the size, but he was grinning.

“Seriously?”

  
  


Blueberry told him what to do, because he had no idea what this was meant to accomplish, but it was still fun. 

“Here! Hold this blanket up and I’ll secure it,” the smaller Sans said.

“You got it, boss,” he replied, earning himself a soft slap. 

“This is for our mutual enjoyment, lazybones!”

“Mm,” Red hummed, but Blueberry had his back turned to fix the blanket into place over the back of the chair and Red took the opportunity to grab an unused pillow and thump him in the back.

“Wh- Red!” Blue exclaimed. He turned and saw Red grinning, pillow halfway behind his back.

“What? I didn’t do anything.”

“I see it!”

Red moved it more. “See what?”

Blue huffed and turned back and Red hit him again. 

“Oh, you asked for it!” Sans shouted, lurching to grab a pillow of his own and decking Red across the face with it. “You picked the wrong skeleton to mess with!”

Blueberry hit him a few times in a flurry of attacks, and Red was laughing too hard to retaliate. He snorted and fell back on his ass, beaten softly into the ground by Blue’s weapon of choice.

“The magnificent Sans loses to nobody!” he cried. “Especially not stinky pickles like you!”

Red held up his hands to block the attacks. “You’re a fuckin’ dweeb.”

The other Sans fell on him and straddled his legs and pretended to smother him with the cushion. “How dare you!”

Red laughed, turning his head to avoid the half-hearted murder attempt. “Get offa me, asshole.”

“Mweh!”

“We’re never gonna get this fort done if you keep horsin’ around,” he said, avoiding the cottony death above him. He grabbed the pillow in his hands and smiled up at Blueberry. “And then I’ll never get to experience one… I’ll never know what a pillow fort is like-”

Blue grinned and hit him one final time. He bent forward and kissed Red’s forehead before rolling off of him and offering him a hand. 

“Enough roughhousing!”

Red took his hand and was hauled to his feet. Blueberry was distracted as he fixed the bandana around his neck, so Red took the opportunity to clack his teeth against the side of the other monster’s skull.

Blue pushed him away with a huff. “No! No kisses until this is done!”

He snickered, and Blueberry gave him a bright smile.

 

“Uhm… favorite color?”

“That’s literally the shittiest question ever, Blue.”

“Come on! Don’t be stingy.”

Red sighed and grabbed the other ‘him’ a little tighter. Blueberry curled up against his chest. They were in the completed pillow fort, and Red had to admit it was pretty fuckin’ nice. Dim, warm, secluded, cozy- everything he looked for in a napping spot. He was nestled in amongst a dozen pillows and cushions, with Blue keeping his right side nice and toasty.

“Hmm… well, y’know, it used to be red…” he said lazily, looking up at the blanket overhead. “But after I met this one fucking loser, I dunno… I kind of like blue.”

Red looked down in time to see the other monster’s pretty blue eyes flash in realization and his cheekbones flush bright blue.

“R-Red! That’s so cheesy!”

He laughed and touched their skulls together for a moment. “I know, s’why I said it. You love that cheesy shit.”

“Well, I’ll have you know that  _ my _ favorite color is red,” he countered with a huff, but he was still blushing. He gave Red a hug and a kiss before repositioning himself across the other skeleton’s chest.

Red snorted and relaxed.

 

“Hey Red… if we ever make it back to the surface, what would you do first?”

“I dunno,” he replied. It was late and his mind was foggy from fatigue. Blue’s body was so warm against his, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stay up much longer. They’d been in their fort for a few hours, talking and cuddling and doing nothing of importance.

“I’d want to watch the sun rise. Or maybe just… see it? I’ve read so much about it, and it sounds so incredible. Just… just imagine it. Something millions and millions of miles away, bright enough to light up a whole planet… that’s so amazing.”

“Sure is,” he said softly, thinking about it. “Must be real warm, too.”

“And there’s so many plants up there… and they all get their energy from the sun. I read one of my brother’s books once- it said that plants make all their own energy from sunlight and water. It’s called… uhm…” he trailed off in thought.

“Photosynthesis,” Red murmured gently.

Blue nodded against his chest. “That’d be so convenient, not having to eat anything. But it’d put Muffet out of a job.”

“If we were plants ya wouldn’t need to ever make tacos again.”

“Oh… that wouldn’t be good. I love making tacos.”

“Mmhmm…”

“And, if we were plants, we wouldn’t need kitchens anymore. Where would Papyrus keep his empty bag of potato chips if we didn’t have a fridge? We’d just have some kind of sun room. You could sleep and eat at the same time… then you’d have more time for making puzzles… Red?”

Blueberry looked up, but Red’s sockets were closed and he’d relaxed into the softness surrounding them. 

Blue smiled and moved up to give the crack on his jaw a skeleton kiss. He looked adorable in the dim orange lighting of the pillow fort, surrounded by nothing but accommodating fluff. Red mumbled something in his sleep, but he didn’t wake.

Sans snuggled back in and closed his own eyes, drifting off to sleep in only minutes.

  
  


Papyrus came home from Muffet’s to find the house torn apart and a cushion-castle constructed in the living room. He smiled at his bro’s antics and peeked inside of the cozy little room to find he and Red sleeping soundly within. He also saw all of his own pillows and blankets, and all of the couch cushions, and sighed. Forethought had never been Sans’s strongpoint. He was tired as hell and he spotted his own mattress after another moment’s inspection.

He climbed in, careful not to wake either of the sleeping Sanses, and eased himself into the mass of fluff. 

His little bro sure knew how to make a pillow fort.


End file.
